


The Last Will and Testament

by DoctorSansSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSansSociopath/pseuds/DoctorSansSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attend a meeting with a lawyer to see about Mrs. Hudson's will a week after her passing. She leaves them with something neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Will and Testament

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written any type of fanfiction. I am by no means a connoisseur of the English language, but I did my best to make an interesting and eloquent piece of work for all my fellow Sherlockians. I do hope you enjoy it.

John and Sherlock entered the room solemnly and took their seats across from the man sitting behind the desk. It had been a week after Mrs. Hudson had passed and they were to go into the lawyer’s office to see about her will. The man across from them, Mr. Hastings, sat with his hands folded upon the desk. John watched Sherlock from the corner of his eye as his lip twitched a bit, looking as if he was trying to hold himself back from blurting out deductions about this man. For that, John was grateful.

"So," Mr. Hastings voice began, snapping John’s attention toward him, "As you both know, you’re here to hear Mrs. Hudson’s will, which normally would be read to you. Mrs. Hudson actually left a video in lieu of the traditional document. Yours are the only names mentioned on the will, which is why you are the only two individuals that have been called. Have either of you any question?" 

Sherlock and John exchanged a look before looking toward the man once more and shaking their heads.

"Alright then, I’ll leave you to it," he said before setting the laptop in front of them. "Press play whenever you’re ready," he added as he walked out the door, leaving Sherlock and John alone. 

John stared at the device for a long moment before letting out a sigh and reaching over to press play, but he found that he couldn’t bring himself to. He stayed still, finger hovering the mouse pad before he felt Sherlock’s hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to his friend who was looking at him with uncharacteristically soft eyes and he gave a small, weak smile. Wordlessly, Sherlock returned the gesture and pressed play while John settled back into his seat.

 ”-bloody thing on?” was the first thing they’d heard Mrs. Hudson say since her passing. The men let out a little chuckle because of it. “Alright, down to business then,” she said before settling herself in front of the camera. “To those whom it may concern, I am Martha Louise Hudson,” she began, listing all the crucial information that was required for the writing of wills. Being of sound mind and legal age, or what have you.

"Hopefully, by the time you two see this, John will have shaved that awful mustache of his," this caused Sherlock to bark out a short laugh before clapping a hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. "I mean, honestly, John, you’re such a handsome young man, but you look bloody ancient with that sodding thing-" 

"Alright, understood," John interjected as leaned over and fast-forwarded a bit, Sherlock laughing all the while. When he pressed play- "Seriously, it looks like a caterpillar crawled upon your face and just died th-". More fast-forwarding, more Sherlock chuckling. He pressed play again. "So if it’s not gone by now, please rid yourself of it immediately after seeing this video. Anyway," John sighed and sat back against his seat, a small smile creeping its way across his face after hearing Sherlock laugh so much and knowing that Mrs. Hudson saw the day he shaved off his caterpillar, erm, mustache. 

"As you two may have noticed," Mrs. Hudson’s voice continued, "You two are the closest thing I have to family. I treat the two of you like sons and all that rot," she said, flapping a hand to show indifference, but Sherlock wasn’t the only one to notice the fast approaching dampness in her eyes. "This is why I am obviously leaving all of my possessions to the two of you. That’s that, really. With the Will bit." 

Sherlock and John waited for the sign off and the click that indicated the video’s end, but it didn’t come. John looked over to see Sherlock looking right back at him, his brow raised. 

"Now for the important stuff," came Mrs. Hudson voice, causing both heads to twist forward so quickly, it’s a wonder there was no snapping of necks. "For years I have been watching the two of you, the way your relationship has bloomed. I witnessed the transition from strangers to best friends," she paused, "I watched the effect of Sherlock’s… _going away._ " She was dabbing at her eyes now. "And I know it’s not just friendship," she added, a note of confidence evident in her voice. She paused once more, as if letting the statement seep into John and Sherlock. The two of them could only let out a small chuckle; she’d been pushing this for years. "I mean it, you two," she said firmly. Laughs subside. Focus returned. 

"I know I am just your batty old landlady, but I know the two of you better than anyone else, whether you like it or not. I see the way you look at him. All shiny eyes and fond smile when he’s not looking." That particular accusation was not directed toward either man specifically, but they were both guilty of the expression, however unaware they were. "It is my dying wish that one of you decides to stop being so thick and perform some sort of romantic display, you dense gits." A small, disbelieving chuckle erupts from John’s lips.

"I’ll be watching you," were the last words uttered by Mrs. Hudson, accompanied by a wink, before the camera shut off.

The men were speechless, both gaping at the laptop, amusement evident on both of their faces. Sherlock cleared his throat and turned to John, who was still watching the blank screen. “Well, I suppose we’re done here,” was all he said before he stood up and began walking out of the office. John followed suit, a smirk on his face. Mrs. Hudson. That barmy, lovely, nutter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

On the trek back to Baker Street, the pair laughed about the odd happenings of their day before dropping the subject completely and getting back to work as soon as they entered their flat. They went about their business, and nothing had changed. 

A few weeks had passed by the time John couldn’t take it anymore. It was half three in the morning, and Mrs. Hudson’s words were replaying over and over in his head. She had been right, of course. Absolutely right. And it was driving him totally and completely mad. He hopped up from his bed and didn’t even bother with his dressing gown before storming toward the door, intending to take Mrs. Hudson’s advice and just lay his heart out to the madman he had somehow fallen in love with over the years. 

When he opened the door, determination seemingly seeping out of his pores, he was surprised to find Sherlock standing there, fist raised as if he were about to knock.

"Sherlock?" John asked, incredulous.

"Yes. None other. Hello."

"What are you doing?"

Instead of a proper, verbal response, Sherlock’s lips answered John’s question in an alternative manner.

 


End file.
